


SeXXX Dreams

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: #stopvicious2k19, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Sex Dreams, Shameless Smut, Spanking, this is just bad porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory.I have a headcanon that Ral is haunted by sex dreams about Gideon and there's nothing the world can do about it.





	SeXXX Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've pretty much made out everyone in this fic to be a pervert. sorry bout it.

Heat consumed him, trapped beneath the other man’s large body and the mattress below.   
  
He clawed at bedsheets with sweaty palms, drooling on the pillows as he pushed himself back onto each deep thrust inside him.  
  
When the man above spanked him he almost came there and then. Instead he heard himself scream into the pillow, before dissolving into a series of moans, tilting his head to beg, plead, to be hit harder and harder than before.  
  
The other complied, hitting each time with a firm open hand - bright red markings, burning to the sound of skin cracking against skin.   
  
Ral was in ecstasy, no coherent thoughts, just pleasure thrumming through his entire being. His breathing was laboured as he continued to whisper one word over and over.  
  
_Please, please, please…_  
  
Soon his prayers were answered as the hand finally relented, stroking over the area of abused flesh with apparent satisfaction before reaching underneath for Ral's dick.  
  
Gideon barely had to touch him at all before Ral was crying out, coming over the large hand roughly stroking him to completion.   
  
Gideon fucked him through his orgasm, slowing down to a gentle rhythm, as Ral heard him let out a low groan that made his knees weak and signalled the other's release inside him, his hand still holding onto Ral's cock.  
  
He felt Gideon's hand squeeze around him gently before his hands relocated to the other's shoulders, pulling Ral back up the bed against him as his hips thrust one final time - pressed up against Ral skin-to-skin.  
  
Gideon held him there for precious seconds before letting go and pulling out completely.  
  
Without the other man's frame to support him, Ral let himself collapse weakly onto his side, hands still gripping the bedsheets in front of him.   
  
In his fucked out state he was now aware of his legs shaking and pain starting to make itself known, but he found he didn’t have the energy to care about that right now.

Gideon was rolling him onto his back and leaning down towards him.

It was a soft press of the lips at first but when Ral responded Gideon’s tongue licked its way into his mouth, and Ral’s hands found their way onto the other’s shoulders.

His hands slipped under Gideon’s arms and onto his back, feeling powerful muscles shifting beneath his fingertips.

Gideon bit at his lips, his hand smoothing over Ral’s firm abdomen through sweat and cum.

Soon they were heavily making out, Gideon’s hand dropping lower between his legs, one thick finger playing against the rim of his slick asshole before eventually pushing in.

Ral felt himself panic and pull away,

"Please – just - wait?" he breathed, though Gideon was so close, touching him like he was the last man on earth. He hoped this would never end.  
  
Gideon gave a small nod, his eyes misty, leaning down to kiss Ral once more - leaving Ral to contemplate what he had done to deserve this. 

* * *

 

Ral shot upright gasping for air.

His vision was black and blurry and he could make out a noise in his ear.

Slowly the room he was in began to take shape and he recognized the noise as Tomik sat up next to him.

“Ral? Are you ok?”

As his eyes adjusted Ral recognized their large bedroom of their shared apartment, from the thousand thread count sheets Tomik had purchased to the jumbled mess of his own clothes on the floor.

_It had been a dream then._

“N-nothing.”

“What is it?” Tomik’s voice sounded concerned, like he knew Ral was having nightmares about Bolas and the elderspell and the dreadhorde army – which should have been more likely than the fever dream Ral had just experienced.

“It’s nothing – I’m fine.”

He could practically feel Tomik rolling his eyes when he said; “…ok.”

This was followed by silence and the realization from Ral that he was still achingly hard in his damp underwear.

_How embarrassing._

But what he said was;

“…you believe in ghosts, right?”

“If seeing is believing.”

Was Tomik’s response.

Ral’s scrambled brain tried to piece memories and the dream together, attempting to remember any material or information he had consumed on ghosts – which admittedly wasn’t much.

“…can they…”

_…it had felt so real…_

He felt Tomik’s hand stroke through his hair, a familiar gesture and suddenly Ral ditched the theory currently expanding in his head.

_No. That would sound crazy._

“Nevermind.”

He said as he was wrapped up in Tomik’s arms and pulled back down onto his lover with a small panicked yelp in protest.

He heard Tomik let out a noise in shock feeling Ral's dick poking against his side.

But when Ral opened his eyes, in the dim light Tomik was looking back at him with an amused expression.

“It was  _that_  sort of dream, was it?”

He said with a sultry smile, one hand slipping lower to rub against Ral through his underwear.

Tomik’s hand gripped him through the cloth and Ral’s eyes flew shut again with a moan.

“Must have been about me then.”

He teased as Ral mindlessly agreed, nodding and curling into the other man’s chest, anything to hide the shame and keep Tomik’s hand against him.

Tomik laughed under his breath, leaning closer so he could whisper,

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

He twisted his hand, making Ral whimper, images of his dream flooding back from recent memory.

“So who was it then?”

Tomik murmured, his hand pushing down Ral’s underwear and beginning to move in quick strokes along Ral’s cock.

For a brief second Ral considered blurting it out but the one shred of dignity he had remaining stopped him from doing so.

How does one admit to having feverish sex dreams about a dead man?

“Were you dreaming about Jace?”

At the mention of the mind mage pleasure spiked higher in his body, Ral’s limbs felt like liquid and thoughts of Jace blurred with Gideon. He felt he was getting closer, caught himself whispering a plea to Tomik not to stop.

“It was someone who could instill this shame in you.”

Tomik’s hand stroked through his hair like a parent comforting their child, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do as he continued to jerk his boyfriend off.

There was a short breath - a sound of realization,

“ _I know.”_

Tomik practically purred and even without saying his name out loud,  _he knew._

Ral moaned against him, face burning with shame - he was so close.

_“I wish I could have watched.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially a one-night stand gideon/ral au, but it got weird...then it got cut down to a dream...then tomik somehow also got in there...yay?


End file.
